To Find Our Long Forgotten Gold
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: (THE BATTLE OF FIVE ARMIES) With Smaug destroyed and lines drawn, Caladwen must save her party from themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

_"You must move your feet, Caladwen!" Legolas barked, bringing his practice sword down against Caladwen's own blade. Caladwen grunted, parrying him, and shoving him away from her, before beginning an assault of her own._

_"I know how to sword fight, Legolas!" She huffed in elvish, her sword clanging against his. Again she parried, twirling in an attempt to hit his trunk with her sword. The sound echoed off the cave around them as the pair sparred._

_During their formative years, at the advice of Tauriel, Legolas and Caladwen grew closer over their shared interest; combat. They'd found a place that they could spar for most of the day, undisturbed by both their parents and Maester Pycël, down in the caves below the King's Cellar. The caves were a great place for practice, made up mostly of flat terrain, with several levels around the edges. In the middle was a small pool, where the Forest River slowed only for a moment, before raging off again towards Esgaroth._

_"She's right you know, she's gotten much better over the years." A third voice, Tauriel, said matter of factly, from her perch beside them. Legolas grabbed Caladwen from behind, wrapping his arms around her chest and squeezing._

_"Thank you, Tauriel." Caladwen grunted, pushing her feet off of a nearby rock, her head colliding with Legolas' face painfully. Legolas growled, dropping his weapon and clutching at his face as Caladwen and Tauriel shared smirks. "Lle Llava? (Do you yield?)" Caladwen snorted, holding her sword in front of him. Legolas pulled his hand away from his nose and Caladwen and Tauriel both gasped, Caladwen dropping her sword._

_"You made his nose bleed…" Tauriel guffawed, covering her mouth. Caladwen glared at her,_ shut up, _the look said as Legolas' look of annoyance turned into a wry smirk. _

_"Why are you smiling?" Caladwen asked, her voice wavering in fear. Suddenly Legolas jumped for her, wrapping his arms around her midsection, throwing them both into the pool which Caladwen had unknowingly stood in front of. _

_The water was cold as Caladwen's body met it and in surprise she'd managed to swallow a bit before coming up for air. As she broke the surface, Caladwen flailed to the edge of the water, coughing and sputtering as she did. Behind her, Legolas laughed, kicking around in the water as he did._

_"You look like a wet dog!" He howled. Caladwen turned, glaring at him. His insult wasn't funny the first hundred times she'd heard it, it wasn't funny today. _

_"You entitled princely prat! Couldn't lose to a girl?!" She shouted, splashing at him viciously, but that didn't cease his laughter. "Auta miquola Orch! (Go kiss an Orc!)" She hissed. _

_"It's better than kissing you!" Legolas teased._

_"Oh! You're nearly a century old, Legolas, act like it!" Caladwen shouted. _

_"Big talk for a forty year old." Legolas smirked at her, swimming over to Caladwen mischievously. Caladwen began to panic, pulling herself out of the pool as fast as she could. She had been here before, several times. Attempting to drown her was his go to move._

_Caladwen was not fast enough, however, and Legolas grabbed her by her midsection, again pulling her under the water. As the pair tussled beneath the surface, Caladwen fought to get free, pushing and shoving Legolas away from her, but he was much stronger than she. In her struggle to get away, she reared back from him, but Legolas held her firm, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. As his lips touched hers, Caladwen could feel her face growing hot, an electricity racing through her body, and she made to return the kiss. _

Haldir! _She thought suddenly, her breath escaping her. With wide eyes, Caladwen pushed him away, racing off towards the edge of the pool. _

_She gasped, breaking the edge of the water, glaring back at Legolas spitefully. He touched his lips with his finger, smiling at her, almost astonished. Caladwen watched Legolas with wide eyes, so incredibly confused by what had just happened. Quickly, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, drying her eyes as well._

_"Are you alright?!" Tauriel asked, running to her side, helping her to the edge of the wader. _

_"I'm fine." Caladwen coughed, pushing away Tauriel's helping hands. _

_"Legolas! What were you thinking?!" Tauriel berated him, but Caladwen was not listening to their banter. Silently she crossed the cavern, leaving her sword where she'd dropped it. _

_"Wait! Caladwen!" Legolas called from behind. Caladwen turned to look at him and he stared after her his face just as confused as she felt. He seemed to be asking, no, begging her for something, anything, some kind of sign that what he did was okay. I'm sorry. His face said, but that only made Caladwen more confused and she sobbed, taking off down the cave. _

Why is he sorry? Am I really worse than an orc?!_ She thought miserably, ignoring her friends calls for her to come back. _

_"Leave me alone!" Caladwen shouted, her voice echoing off the wall. She turned, frustrated, only to find that Legolas was still looking at her but had reached out for Tauriel's hand. Tauriel, who's face had not dropped it's concerned, squeezed his hand tightly, causing Caladwen's heart to clench as well. She wanted to shout at the Prince, to scream, but Caladwen said nothing, growling again as she took off down the cave way in a sprint._

* * *

"... Caladwen…!"

"Poor dears' not breathin'!"

"... issa Dead elf…"

"Caladwen!" The voices, which had seemed so far away before, were now brought to the forefront, being made clearer with every second she fell into consciousness. Caladwen sputtered, gagging as she threw up what seemed like an ocean of water. Somebody turned her to her side, though she was not sure who at the moment, and she made a mental note to thank them after she was done dying. Her throat and chest burned, and as she took a deep breath to fill her lungs, Caladwen threw up again, groaning as she did. Slowly, she rolled onto her back, blinking heavily, looking towards the sky. There, above her face, sat Legolas, his eyes red and his face concerned. He smiled at her, a relieved smile. Has he been crying?

"You look like a wet dog." He whispered finally, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair from her face. Caladwen groaned, coughing as she did. _Here he goes_.

"Auta miquiola Orch… (Go kiss an Orc…)" Caladwen rasped her coughing beginning a new. She expected Legolas to return with a sassy remark, as he had done countless time before, but the Prince did not, and instead he gently cradled the back of her head. He had been crying, Caladwen realized, reaching up to touch his cheek, brushing at his temple with her thumb.

"Legolas! Caladwen!" Someone suddenly shouted from behind them. Legolas turned, groaning as he did, and Caladwen followed his gaze. Running towards them were several of her dwarves, led by Tauriel. Worried, Tauriel dropped to her knees beside Caladwen, running a hand across her cheek.

"Ume lle quorina he` au'?! (Did you drown her again?!)" Tauriel scolded Legolas. Caladwen bit back a frown as Legolas withdrew his hand, and himself, from the situation.

"Radathon trî i thraw hen ned i postol. Posto hi. (I will decide our next move while you rest. Wait here.)" Legolas told her, walking off towards the crowd.

"By God's, Wenny, you are terrible at this rescue business." Kíli teased her. "What happened to your neck?" He asked, pointing at the purple bruises. Caladwen, reached up to her neck, rubbing gently.

"You should see the other guy." Caladwen lied, sitting up at she did. Her head throbbed and she grimaced clutching at it tightly.

"Don't move so fast! You will hurt yourself!" Fíli told her, moving to lie her back down.

"I am fine." Caladwen groaned, turning to look off in the direction that Legolas had left. From several feet down the beach, Oin began to wave at the group, pointing to a boat he'd somehow acquired.

"Let's go! We haven't got all day!" He called. Fíli grinned at Caladwen, ruffling her hair and gesturing to the boat. Caladwen stood to join them, but immediately fell back to the beach.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked, grabbing Caladwen's shoulder.

"To Erebor." Caladwen breathed. Bofur shook his head.

"You are not well, rest here for a while. We will tell Thôrin that you will be joining us soon." Caladwen made to argue but Bofur shook his head. "That's an order, missy." He told her heading down the shore line. Kíli frowned, turning to look at Tauriel, who's face was equally as serious. Had Caladwen not been recovering from death, there may have been a few jests in store for them.

"They are your people, you must go." Tauriel told him.

"Come with me. I know how I feel; I'm not afraid." Kíli told her, grabbing her hands. "You make me feel alive!" He admitted, causing Caladwen to gasp. Tauriel gave her a look and Caladwen quickly concealed her gasp with a cough, staggering to her feet and walking off several paces to give them some privacy. It was only then that she realized the destruction that had been wrought upon these people. The shoreline was filled with injured and scared people, all staggering to hold on to their belonging, their dead. Caladwen frowned, turning to look away from them, across the bay. There she saw what remained Esgaroth flaming and smoking.

"I can't…" She barely heard Tauriel murmur over the sounds of women, men, and children crying.

"Tauriel, _amralime_!" He shouted at her in Khazad. Caladwen turned to watch them, a faint smile on her face. They were the only thing that could make her smile at the moment, or so she thought, until Legolas flitted through her mind.

"I don't know what that means…" she sputtered.

"I think you do." Kíli grinned at her. Tauriel smiled at the young dwarve, but it was short lived as Legolas rejoined the women and their dwarf companions. Caladwen turned, looking up at him unsure, he seemed angry, jealous even, and Caladwen took a sharp breath. Why did this upset her so much?

"Maewado I naug. (Take your leave of the dwarf.)" Legolas told Tauriel stone faced. Caladwen frowned up at him, as she made sad eye contact with Tauriel. "Boe i nadh egeno. (You are needed elsewhere.)" Tauriel looked at Kíli, obviously hurt, and began to turn away from him. Caladwen scoffed, glaring up at Legolas cooly. Legolas looked to Caladwen, torn between his duty to her and his duty to his King.

"You've learned _nothing_." Caladwen began, turning to storm away. Legolas grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. His face was a mixture of anger and confusion, but Caladwen did not care.

"Wait! Tauriel!" Kíli shouted, interrupting Caladwen and Legolas, Both of them watched as Kíli gave to Tauriel a small round stone of green malachite. Caladwen recognized that stone, there were two of them in her dreams and she shuddered as Fíli called his brother's name from the dwarve's boat.

_The brother's_… Caladwen thought, unable to swallow the pit in her stomach. _They were the stones in my dream__._ Caladwen gasped for air, feeling unable to breath. Beside her Legolas turned, concerned, holding his arm out steady her as she reached for it. She had to stop them. She had to _tell_ them.

"No wait!" Caladwen croaked, turning to find that the dwarves had already pushed off.

"I will see you in Erebor!" Kíli told Caladwen as she began to run after them. Tauriel stopped her, catching Caladwen as she staggered. In Tauriel's hands, Caladwen saw the stone that Kíli had given her, and she ran her fingers over it's smooth surface.

"What is this?"

"A promise," Tauriel smiled at her. "That he will return to me." Caladwen stared at the stone in horror, opening her mouth to speak when Legolas interrupted her.

"I have found Bard, he wishes to meet you and expects your presence as they move their people." Legolas told Caladwen.

"What?! No! I _have_ to go to Erebor!" She argued. Legolas watched her stonily, his mood from earlier gone. "Please! I've told you why!"

"They are just dreams, Caladwen!" Legolas scolded her. "Nightmares! Everyone has them!" Caladwen stared up at him in anger and confusion. She shook her head.

"No! I know what I saw! It was the same as as when my parents died!" She cried. Angry, Caladwen lashed out at him, shoving him and beating his chest. Legolas, tired of her hitting him, grabbed her wrists, pulling them to his chest.

"You will get yourself killed! _Listen to me!_" Legolas shouted, emotional. He stared at Caladwen with hard, sad eyes, and she sobbed. Caladwen couldn't believe him, as she struggled to recover from the emotional whiplash he was causing her. One second they were enemies, then they were kissing, and now he was being _so cold_ to her. Tauriel stepped between them, her eyes watered. She could not stand to see them fight like this, this desperation between them was too much.

"No dhínen! Len iallon! (Stop it! Please!)" She shouted, looking between them. Tauriel and Caladwen exchanged meaningful looks, she begged Tauriel to understand, but it didn't seem like she would.

"You will go with Bard, you will be more help to them and in far less danger. You can rest and regain your strength. They need you." He pleaded with Caladwen. "Tauriel and I have business and then we will return for you." Legolas told her. His face faltered, but any semblance of emotion was gone as soon as it came.

"I'm just being _left_ behind?" Caladwen whispered.

"Is this the elf you told me about, My Lord?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind Legolas, breaking up their conversation. Legolas lowered his head, stepping to the side, as a brunette man joined their conversation. Caladwen studied him as he held his hand out for her to take, which she did, eventually. "I am Bard, I will help get you to safety and a warm cot, but you must do something for me."

"And what is that." Caladwen returned cooly.

"You must take me to Erebor when you are strong enough. I've struck a deal with the King Under the Mountain and the future of my people depends on our gold being returned to us." Caladwen narrowed her eyes at Bard, turning to Legolas who fought off a growl. Caladwen raised her chin defiantly, clearly her returning to Erebor was not in Legolas' plan; oh how she loved when he lost.

"Aye," Caladwen agreed to his terms. Bard gave her a dashing smile, turning to Legolas who watched him unpleasantly.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked him. Bard turned, looking out over the lake.

"We make for Old Dale." Bard told him, turning back towards his people. Legolas stopped him.

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands." Legolas warned him.

"Aye." Bard raised a questioning glance at Legolas. Legolas glanced at Caladwen quickly before returning his attention to Bard. Bard smirked, he saw the quick glance.

"Do not worry, she will be safe with me. By life or limb, I swear." Bard told Legolas, attempting to dissuade his fears. Legolas did not lighten up.

"Others will now look to the mountain- for it's wealth… or it's position…" Legolas trailed off. Bard narrowed his eyes at him, stepping towards the elf.

"What is it you know?"

"Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come" Bard paused, looking contemplative as he took in what he elf had told him. With a nod and a glance at Caladwen, he began to walk off to his people.

"We will leave shortly, I want to make sure that all of the women, children and elderly are ready to leave." He shouted back. Caladwen watched him walk away, ignoring Legolas who stood beside her, frowning.

"You should go with him." He said finally.

"You are going after the pale orc, aren't you?" Caladwen asked, turning to look at him with hurt eyes. "What did you see?" Legolas sighed, both women staring at him.

"The orc I pursued out of Lake town, I know who he is.." He told them finally. Caladwen and Tauriel both waited, eyes wide, for his explanation. "His name is Bolg, a spawn of Azog the Defiler."

"Azog?!" Caladwen gasped, another wave of worry washing over her.

"Those orcs were different from the others, they wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The Mark of Gundabad." He finished. Caladwen scoffed.

"And when did you plan on telling me this?"

"I didn't." He told her calmly.

"My party is at risk and you… You weren't going to tell me?" She gasped. She waited for an explanation, but she did not receive one. "I don't even know you anymore…" She told him, disgusted, as she walked off in the direction that Bard went. Caladwen looked once more past her shoulder, surprised to find that Legolas was watching her sadly. Swallowing the hurt she felt, Caladwen continued on.

"My Lady!" Bard called, beckoning for her to come to him. Caladwen sighed, making her way to him, looking to find her friends were already leaving.

"Please, Caladwen." She told Bard, breathless. Bard nodded, smiling at her.

"These are our injured." He told her, gesturing to a wagon of people behind him. Caladwen frowned at them, seeing burns, cuts, broken bones. Sadly, she crossed to the nearest injured person, an elderly woman whose face was suffering from dragon fire.

"What can I do?" She asked, kneeling next to the poor woman.

"We've managed to save some elven herbs, they were trade goods to the King of Mirkwood in exchange for medicine refined from them." A young woman joined them at the wagon, carrying with her a basket of herbs. Gently, she laid them down next to Caladwen, who looked at them quietly. "It is not much, but…"

"No, it will work." Caladwen told him with a smile. "I need water, have you any?" The girl who brought the herbs scurried away, returning momentarily with a single flask. Caladwen nodded, pouring the flask over a large, green leaf. She reached out to the touch woman's face, and the older lady flinched away from her. "It will not hurt." Caladwen explained with a smile, gently laying the wet leaf against the woman's face. "It is not as potent as a salve, but wet it will still ease the pain." Caladwen told him with a smile.

"I trust you, My Lady." Bard nodded, clapping her shoulder, calling out for the rest of the caravan to start heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

It was almost an afternoons journey to the abandoned ruins of the once great city, Dale. As they came upon the ruins, Caladwen joined Bard at the front of the caravan, stopping him.

"It should be cleared first." She told him quietly, taking a torch from one of the nearby villagers and entering the gates. "I will light the braziers at the castle courtyard, when you see them you will know its safe." Caladwen called behind her.

The city of Dale was just as wonderful in ruins as it had been in it's glory days. Buildings of stone, white like marble, towered high above her. Statues sat high atop what buildings and decorative pillars were still in tact. But burnt skeletons of the many dead marred the beauty that once was Dale. Hundreds of corpses lined the street, most of which lay in scorch marks.

Caladwen frowned thinking back to the attack on Laketown. All of the destruction she saw there honestly terrified her and she shuddered at the memory of hot flames at her back. She could have easily been one of these casualties, one of the many burned dead that didn't make it out of Laketown.

I_f Legolas hadn't dove us into the canal, I would have died. She thought, coming to a halt. Caladwen inhaled sharply, clutching at her chest. And I treated him like garbage…_ The thought was painful, and the guilt of it nearly crushed her. _No! He continues to choose injustice over what's right. _Another part of her argued. Caladwen frowned, taking the stairs to the palace above. _He may want you safe, but that doesn't behavior. He refuses to prove that he's worth it. Don't you want him to be better for you?_ The thought was intrusive, sudden, and Caladwen gasped as she lit the braziers in the courtyard.

"What am I _thinking_?" She whispered, sticking the torch in a nearby holder. Her mind flashed to Haldír, and then to what Tauriel had said to her. Love never fades. She'd told her after Caladwen had spoken about her and Haldir. Caladwen climbed the stairs to the castle wall beside her, waving her arms madly, catching the attentions of the people below. "Aye! The city is safe!" She called to them. Bard nodded, shouting something to the back of the caravan. With a sigh, Caladwen leaned against the wall behind her.

_No. I love Haldír._ She told herself finally, but there was something inside of her that seemed unsure.

* * *

After the caravan arrived at Dale, Caladwen helped the elderly to get situated before moving on to the sick and injured. It was nice, practicing her medicine and healing, not to be relied on for protection but for nurturing. Not fighting for her life or sustaining injury. Not being yelled at by a morally grey prince.

Caladwen huffed, stopping in her tracks. She glared ahead of her, cracking her neck and shrugging before continuing on down the line to a child who fell and broke their arm. _I am not thinking about him__._ With a smile, she knelt beside the babe, pulling several strips of leather and a few sticks from the basket she had been carrying.

"Ni si an nesta gi." Caladwen smiled at the child, who watched her warily. "Would you like to know what I said?" The child turned to look at her mother, who smiled reassuringly. The child nodded and Caladwen grinned. "I will heal you. I promise." Caladwen told her, holding her hands out. "May I see?"

"Yes." The child whispered. Caladwen took her arm as gently as possible, and the child whimpered.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Caladwen smiled, straightening her arm. As gently as she possibly could, Caladwen laid a Lasgalen leaf out on her arm, wrapping it tightly in leather, with the stick for support.

"The Lasgalen has anti inflammatory and pain reducing properties, but it will need to be removed tomorrow, then rewrapped." Caladwen told the child's mother, who smiled and nodded. "It will take several weeks for her break to heal."

"Thank you."

"Agóreg vae, Lírimaer, fer-nesto im." The girl grinned at Caladwen, confused, and Caladwen smiled. "Get well soon, little one." She ruffled her hair, standing as she did.

"My Lady." Bard called from down the hall. Caladwen rolled her eyes, picking up her basket.

"I asked you to call me Caladwen." She grinned at him, holding the basket in front of her. Bard smiled down at it, his frown disappearing as he did.

"I have learned my manners when it comes to talking to elvish royalty… Was that the last of the healing herbs?" He asked her. Caladwen nodded.

"I prioritized the children, then the elderly…. We ran out before I got to the elderly." Caladwen sighed, looking down the hallway at the girl she just dressed.

"And the gravely injured?" He asked. Caladwen frowned at her, shaking her head.

"Not many of them… made it..." Caladwen trailed off as Bard sniffed, grabbing her shoulder. "I am sorry…" Caladwen told him quietly.

"You should get some rest, you have been busy today."

"I will be fine, I've still a few children with fevers to see to-"

"Please, you nearly died today. You cannot help the people of Laketown if you are not well yourself." Bard told her with a smile. Caladwen bit her lip, defeated.

"I will take only a few hours. I do not need rest like men do." Caladwen smirked, shoving the basket into his hands.

"You have my word." Bard agreed. Caladwen turned, walking off towards the section of the castle where she would be bunking. With a sigh, she stopped, turning back around. "How did you know who I was?" She asked, earning a smile from Bard.

"You carry yourself well." He smiled.

"Legolas told you." Caladwen huffed. Bard bit his lip, looking down at the floor. Of course. She thought bitterly, continuing on to her bunk.

* * *

As promised, Bard woke Caladwen up when the sun rose, greeting her with hard bread and a water skin. Caladwen refused his hospitality, she did not need it and she'd rather see it go to someone who did. After getting ready, strapping on her sword and bow, she met Bard, who took her up to the castle gates. To nobody's surprise, the man he left in charge was asleep on duty. Bard and Caladwen shared an exhausted look before entering the guard sit.

"Morning Alfrid. What news from the night watch?" Bard shouted, scaring the man he'd left in charge.

"All quiet sire!" The man, Alfrid, snorted, sitting up in his chair. "Nothing gets past me!"

Bard rolled his eyes, gesturing for Caladwen to follow him out of the castle grounds. As she was following him, Bard suddenly stopped outside of the castle arches. Caladwen halted, nearly running into him, and instead sidestepped. The sight she saw nearly made her disappear into the earth.

The courtyard was packed full of Mirkwood elves, each dressed in full battle gear and armed to the teeth. They stood in perfect lines, nary a soldier out of step, a picture of order, but inside Caladwen felt nothing but chaos. To say the least, she was terrified. They were here for her.

Bard cleared his throat, gesturing for Caladwen to follow him. She did, barely able to feel her own two feet moving. As the pair approached the battalion of elves, the elves lines broke in unison, making a pathway for them. The line of elves seemed to go on forever, leading Caladwen and Bard through the entire ancient city of Dale. As Bard and Caladwen exited the bank of elven warriors, King Thranduil rode into the city on his stag. Caladwen felt her heart sink to her feet as the pair made eye contact, the King raising a thin eyebrow at her.

"My Lord Thranduil; we did not look to see you here." Bard bowed as Thranduil jumped from his steed.

"We heard you needed aid." He told them, turning towards the front gates of Dale. Several wagons pulled through, each loaded up with food, drink and medicine for the people of Laketown. From the back of the wagon the elves began to pull crates and jugs, taking them up through the elven army, towards the castle above. Bard, astonished, approached Thranduil gratefully.

"You have saved us! I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf." Thranduil said, his voice cold. "I came to reclaim something of mine." He said. Ignoring Bard, Thranduil instead approached Caladwen, his eyes trained on only her. "Hello, Caladwen Amdirvaethil. I see that the orcs that captured you treated you… Well." He smiled, brushing a stray lock out of her face. Caladwen was barely able to contain her disgust, instead moving her face from his hands.

"Then why, may I ask, did you come?" Bard stepped in, catching Thranduil's attention.

"I have come to take back the White Gems of Lasgalen." Thranduil told him, as if it were obvious. "And I have brought my army, and aid for yours, to help me accomplish this goal."

"You would go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard asked in disbelief. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the man.

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." Thranduil told him, his tone making Caladwen shudder. Bard sniffed, looking at Caladwen for help, only then realizing how uncomfortable she was.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain!" Bard explained. "Let me speak with Thôrin." Bard begged. Thranduil tilted his head, glancing between Caladwen and Bard, amused.

"You would try to reason with a dwarf?" Thranduil smirked.

"To avoid war? Yes!" Bard exclaimed. Thranduil's smirk widened, and he turned back to Caladwen, grabbing her shoulder. Bard watched the pair with calculating eyes.

"Take Amdirvaethil with you, she has a personal relationship with the dwarves of Erebor."

* * *

Not long after their meeting with Thranduil, did Caladwen and Bard make for Erebor. The Elven King selflessly lent them two of his horses, which Caladwen rolled her eyes at. It was only a half hours ride to Erebor, at most, but both of them were hurried at their pace. The last thing either of them wanted was to try and siege this dwarven capital. Caladwen did not want her friends to be put in the danger of Mirkwood once more.

"I see you have a history with the King." Bard asked suddenly. Caladwen side eyed him.

"I am royalty." She dead panned, earning a look from the man. Caladwen sighed. "Your King is a prig." She said finally. "He held me hostage for wanting to help these dwarves in Erebor, and when that didn't work he threw me in a cell." Caladwen looked over at Bard who watched her with concern. "It would be in the people of Dale's best interest to break ties from him. As you can see, he only cares about your swords and shields." She spat. Bard frowned at her, clearing his throat.

"King Thranduil has never been anything but kind to Laketown." Bard explained. Caladwen sighed, not bothering to look at him.

"Yes, until you choose not to bow to his whim." Caladwen frowned as the pair came to the gates of Erebor. There before them stood a giant wall of broken stone, stone that had likely been piled by her dwarves. On top of the wall, Caladwen could see Thôrin staring down at them, his face stone.

"Wenny!" Several of her dwarves called from the top of the wall. Caladwen grinned at them, waving, as she brought her horse to a stop.

"Hail Thôrin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard shouted up at him.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thôrin asked, not bothering to mix pleasantries. Bard and Caladwen exchanged wary glances before the Leader of Dale spoke again.

"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole."

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thôrin shot back.

"Thôrin, no one has come to rob you." Caladwen smiled up at him. She was proud to see him standing there, in his home. "Will you not let me in?" from atop the wall Thôrin chuckled, leaning against the sides and smirking down at her.

"Caladwen, I have not seen you since before Mirkwood, and now you appear at my doorstep with a host of elves. I would not let you in here if your life depended on it." He told her cruelly. Caladwen furrowed her brow in confusion. To say she was hurt would be an understatement.

"You do not trust me?" She asked him, astonished. "I fought for you, fought my kin, and still you do not trust me?" Thôrin sneered at her and Bard stepped between them, holding his hands up.

"Thôrin King, we have come seeking fair settlement. Will you at least speak with us if you would not let us in." Thôrin watched them for a long time before. Nodding, beginning his descent down the wall. Bard dismounted his horse, and Caladwen did the same. As they approached the blockade, a Raven flew from the depths of Erebor, cawing loudly as it retreated. Caladwen watched the Raven quietly, suspiciously, while Bard approached a small hole in the gate. Hesitantly, Caladwen followed him, standing opposite of Bard.

"I'm listening." Thôrin's voice echoed from inside. Bard looked up at Caladwen, concerned. If they were to get anywhere, it would seem that he would have to take lead.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge." Caladwen furrowed her brow at Bard and he nodded, continuing. "A share of the treasure so they might rebuild their lives." Caladwen smiled, proud of her Dwarven King. She was not there for his time in Laketown but for him to be so selfless...

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thôrin's voice was cold, and Caladwen's smile was gone.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if you do not come to terms." Caladwen told him seriously.

"Your threats do not sway me."

"No one is threatening you, Thôrin. That was a promise laid by the King of Mirkwood, a promise which I have come to prevent." Caladwen said, angry. Inside of the hole she heard Thôrin smirk.

"I've known better than to trust an elf. This has been your plan all along." He scowled. Caladwen turned to argue, but Bard stopped her, grabbing her shoulder.

"What of your conscious?" He asked. "Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help, and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard pleaded.

"When did the people of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Thôrin spat.

"A bargain was struck!"

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for freedom? You call that fair trade?" Thôrin guffawed. Caladwen shook her head. "Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer… Why should I honor such terms?" Bard's mouth dropped in shock and he exchanged angry glances with Caladwen.

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Thôrin said nothing, and now it was Caladwen's turn.

"I wish to collect my fifteenth of the treasure inside these halls." She spoke suddenly. Bard watched her, confused. "As a member of your company I am entitled-"

"I require no compensation… Is that not what you told me?" Thôrin's voice was quiet, cold. Caladwen closed her eyes, shaking her head. She remembered she had said that, back in Bag End. "You have no claim here."

"Thôrin-!"

"Be gone, 'ere arrow fly!" Thôrin shouted, interrupting Caladwen. Caladwen growled, smacking the wall in anger.

"The stubbornness of dwarves, Thôrin!" She spat at him. Bard frowned at her, grabbing her shoulder. There was nothing left that could be done, and Caladwen's yelling wasn't going to help anything. As Caladwen and Bard began to ride off, Caladwen paused, stalling her horse and turning in her saddled. Bilbo was stood on top of the wall and on the wind she could hear him whisper:

"Come back tonight at dark. I have a plan." Caladwen nodded, following after Bard who had stopped to wait for her.

"What is it?" Bard asked her. Caladwen smirked at him, continuing on her way.

"I still have my Burglar." She grinned, leading the way into the Old Dale.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

In Dale, Caladwen found herself helping its people prepare for war. She helped the uneducated sharpen their swords and collected first aid supplies in an old wing of the castle, which her and her kin had turned into a field hospital of sorts. Thankfully, she had been able to stay out of Thranduil's path for the better part of the day.

"Bard! There is a vagabond at the gates!" A shout came from the door to the lower city. Caladwen made her way to the door, confused, just as Bard exited the castle armory.

"Where?" He called.

"In the market! He just entered!" The townsman told Bard. Bard looked to Caladwen, and she nodded, following him out and to the courtyard, where a crowd had begun to gather.

"Who is in charge here?!" An old voice yelled, causing Caladwen's heart to jump. She began to push her way through the crowd behind Bard.

"Who is asking?" Bard questioned the visitor, and as Caladwen broke the line of gawkers, she smiled.

"Mithrandir." Caladwen grinned, crossing the gap between them and hugging her old mentor. Gandalf froze, smiling as he brought his arms around her shoulders.

"I trust the realm of men have treated you with accord, Amdirvaethil?" Gandalf asked, pulling away from Caladwen.

"Like royalty." Caladwen smirked at Bard, who watched their interaction, confused. Gandalf patted her shoulder, taking a step towards the leader of men, hand extended.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey, I have come to catch up to my company but it would seem there has been… a set back."

* * *

A little bit later, Gandalf had called a council with Bard, Caladwen, and Thranduil. The Elven King did not seem happy to see Gandalf, but he accepted his invitation all the same, and it was in his tent that the group met.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied." Gandalf pleaded with them after he had heard the story of their current relations with Thôrin's company. "You are all in mortal danger." Thranduil scoffed at Gandalf's words, but Bard was listening and he stepped up to the wizard.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, concerned.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind. Rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm." Thranduil smirked. "But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"I have been chased by an orc war party since leaving the Shire with Bilbo Baggins. They attacked your halls, killed your people. This is no mere storm!" Caladwen told him cooly. Thranduil turned to her, glaring.

"You dare? Where is your right to even be sitting in on this council?"

"I am an emissary of Imladris. This war could have repercussions for years, and miles, to come!" Caladwen was feeling much more brave now that she was on neutral soil. Thranduil would not talk to her like that, they were equals, he was not her lord. Thranduil took a step towards her, but Gandalf intervened, slamming his staff into the floor.

"Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil spat.

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thôrin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their Homeland!" Gandalf shouted. Thranduil scoffed, exiting his tent. The rest of the party followed him, Gandalf in the lead. "The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain, not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, it's strategic position." As Gandalf talked, Thranduil led them to a nearby balcony, which overlooked the plains and the citadel of Erebor. "This is a gateway for reclaiming the lands of Angmar. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!"

"These orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir- where are they?" Thranduil asked him. Gandalf grew silent and Caladwen frowned, shaking her head. Thranduil smirked at the old wizard, turning back to his tent.

"Since when has my council counted for so little?" Gandalf questioned the king, who stopped, turning to look at him.

"I think you are trying to save your dwarf friends, and I admire your loyalty, but it will not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir, you'll forgive me if I finish it." Thranduil again turned to leave, speaking over his shoulder. "We will attack tomorrow at dawn." He said, entering his tent and leaving the three where they stood.

"You! Bowman. Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you that you would buy it with the blood of dwarves?" Gandalf asked Bard. Bard frowned at Gandalf.

"I want to believe you, but my people's future is in peril today." Bard told him, shaking his head. "I am sorry." He told Gandalf as he walked back towards the castle. Gandalf huffed, throwing his arms to the side.

"I will talk to him." Caladwen assured Gandalf, but Gandalf shook his head.

"There is no point. He will listen only to his King and Thranduil seems to have no love for you." Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her.

"The Elf King is a child, he expects full servitude from those around him, and his son is no better." Caladwen spat, earning a queer look from Gandalf. "I did not bend to them."

"Well, had you, this meeting may have gone differently."

"Do not worry. Our burglar has a plan. I am to retrieve him at midnight." Caladwen grinned up at Gandalf, who gave her a pleasant smile.

* * *

Caladwen busied herself around Dale, counting down the hours until she would go to meet with Bilbo. Getting out of the city wasn't hard, she had been scouting all day for a weakness in their guard watch, and she found one in the market level. After she exited the town, she ran across the plains swiftly, taking what cover she had and using it to get to Erebor.

Once at the wall, it was a quick scale to the top for her, and as she made to climb over the top of the wall, a series of footsteps and voices stopped her.

"Wenny!" Bilbo whispered, peering over the edge of the wall

"Shh! Burglar!" Caladwen called up to him. Bilbo startled, grabbing his chest.

"I hadn't expected you to climb the wall." He said honestly. Caladwen tilted her head.

"What did you expect me to do?"

"I-i don't know. Wait at the bottom?" Caladwen pursed her lips at him.

"What is your plan?"

"Ah! Yes! Plan! It is a good one, but I will leave to come with you to-"

"You should be inside, out of the wind." A voice called from down the wall. Caladwen froze, eyes wide and she began to lower herself further down the wall. Bilbo cleared his throat, turning to the voice. It was Bofur.

"Oh, no. It still stinks of dragon." Bilbo told him. There was a moment of quiet, then the footsteps began walking towards Bilbo and where Caladwen was hiding.

"The elves have been moving their archers into position. The battle will be over by tomorrow's eve…Though I doubt we will live to see it." Bofur said sadly. Caladwen closed her eyes, frowning as she did.

"These are dark days."

"Dark days indeed." Bofur agreed. The wall grew quiet, Bofur taking several more steps towards Bilbo. "You know… No one could blame a person for wishing themselves elsewhere." He said suddenly, the air between them going quiet. Bofur knew that Bilbo had planned to leave. "Ah, it's midnight. Bombur's got the next watch. It will take a bit to wake him." Bofur sighed.

"Bofur!" Bilbo shouted, walking away from the edge of the wall. "I will see you in the morning." He told him finally.

"Goodbye, Bilbo." Bofur's voice was sad, but full of respect. "And tell Wenny… Tell Wenny that we're sorry." He paused, clearing his throat. "She will always be Wenny to us, no matter what Thôrin believes." Bofur said, except this time louder. Caladwen's eyes began to burn and she took a deep shaky breath. She wondered for a moment if Bofur knew that she was here.

After a few seconds of silence, a rope was thrown down the wall beside Caladwen. It nearly hit her in the face, and Bilbo apologized as he peered over the wall.

"I still don't know why you scaled the blasted wall." Bilbo told her as he began to descend. Caladwen shook her head, following his lead.

"I was unaware that you would be so resourceful." She told him honestly. Bilbo stopped, glaring up at her.

"It's because I'm little isn't it."

"No. No of course not." Caladwen whispered, jumping to the bottom. She reached up to help Bilbo down, but he swatted her hand away.

"I'm not small." Bilbo told her, petulant. Caladwen pursed her lips at him. Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

* * *

As resourceful as Bilbo had been getting out of Erebor, Caladwen and he had found that getting back into Dale would be much tougher. The wall that she had scaled to get out of the city was much taller than the stone gate at Erebor and there was nary a rope for him to climb.

"I can't climb that." Bilbo told Caladwen as he stared up at the wall.

"It is easy." Caladwen told him as she began to scale it. "Just find the hand holds."

"I can not climb that." Bilbo repeated, this time slower. "You couldn't have dropped a rope?"

"Any rope we have is being used for the war offensive. They would have noticed it missing." Caladwen told him honestly. "Thranduil has ordered everyone to stay inside the city walls. No one is allowed in either." Bilbo paused, thinking hard on her words. After a moment he nodded his head, placing a thumb inside his pocket.

"I will go through the front gate."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Caladwen guffawed. Bilbo cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at her.

"They will not see me. I promise." Bilbo told her, walking away. "Now, scale your wall, you wild woman." Caladwen made to argue with him, but Bilbo had already begun to run off towards the front gate.

"Thranduil's tent is in the castle courtyard!" Caladwen called after him. Bilbo waved a hand over his shoulder and Caladwen chuckled, beginning her ascent up the tower.

Once Caladwen had returned to the castle courtyard, she was greeted by an anxious Gandalf, who was pacing outside of Thranduil's tent nervously.

"Where is Bilbo?" He whispered, walking over to Caladwen. Caladwen shrugged, point to where the market was.

"He couldn't climb the wall, so he took the front gate."

"The front gate?!" Gandalf hissed, pulling Caladwen to the side as he'd gained the attention of a few elvish guards. "The front gates are highly guarded, by elves no less. What were you thinking? He will not make it through!"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Bilbo surprised them, his voice seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Gandalf raised a questioning eyebrow at the Hobbit, who only smiled in return.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf greeted him happily. Gandalf knelt, grabbing his tiny shoulders. "Amdirvaethil tells me that you have a plan?"

"I do." Bilbo grinned, gesturing to the tent behind him. Gandalf nodded, striding over to the tent, Caladwen close at hand. Inside, Bard and Thranduil were going over the plan for tomorrow's attack, and as the three entered they both looked up at them.

"Ah, and what kind of nonsense have you come to pedal this time?" Thranduil scoffed, his eyes falling to Bilbo. If Caladwen had thought that Thranduil was frosty before, his demeanor cooled tenfold upon seeing the Hobbit. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards."

"Yes. Sorry about that." Bilbo said sheepishly, a hint of amusement to his voice. Thranduil glared at him, and Bilbo squirmed under his gaze. Across the room, Bard smirked at the Hobbit and Caladwen covered her mouth with her hand, turning away from Thranduil, who's glare had fallen to her. "I've come here to bring you this!" Bilbo told him, crossing to the war table in front of him and placing a leather package on top.

Caladwen watched as Bilbo began to unwrap the package slowly, and every single person in the tent watched on anticipation. As Bilbo folded back the cloth, Caladwen was surprised to find that in his possession, Bilbo had a pearlescent, oval stone, that shone like the sun. Thranduil stood from his seat, awestruck, and Gandalf and Bard also closed on the table.

"The heart of the mountain…" Thranduil whispered. Caladwen gasped, for on the table sat a glowing, pearlescent stone, the Arkenstone.

"How did you get this? Does Thôrin know?" She questioned him. Bilbo shook his head, stepping back from the table.

"I took it as my share of the treasure." Bilbo told them. Looking up at Caladwen and then Gandalf.

"How is this yours to give?" Bard questioned.

"It isn't. And if Thôrin knew, he would likely kill me." Bilbo said. Caladwen knelt next to him.

"Bilbo, why would you do this?" Caladwen asked him, concerned. She was afraid for her Hobbit, if Thôrin were to find out...

"Yes, why? You owe us no loyalty." Thranduil interjected. Bilbo began to shake his head, holding up his finger.

"Oh no, I am not doing this for you." the Halfling explained. "I know that the dwarves can be obstinate, pig headed, fickle, suspicious… secretive…" He listed, causing Thranduil to roll his eyes. "They have the worst manners you could possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I have grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can." Bilbo sighed. "We would save them." He corrected, grabbing Caladwen's hand. Caladwen squeezed it tightly, smiling at them. "Thôrin values this stone above all else. In exchange for it's return, I believe he will give you want you are owed. There will be no need for war."

"We shall see, Halfling. Caladwen," Thranduil called her name and Caladwen looked up at him. "Perhaps it would be better met if you were the mediator?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the stone and back to her. Caladwen nodded, reaching for the stone, only for Thranduil to grab her wrist. "I am trusting you, Maiden of Lorien." He drawled, releasing her. Caladwen huffed, taking the leather and rewrapping the Arkenstone in it, before depositing it into her satchel.

"Wise." She hissed, leaving the tent the way that they came. Bilbo and Gandalf also turned, following her out into the courtyard.

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." Gandalf told Bilbo. Bilbo, flabbergasted, shook his head.

"What? No I'm not leaving. You picked me as the burglar. I'm not about to leave the company now." He protested.

"There is no company, not anymore, and I don't like to think what Thôrin will do when he finds out what you've done." Gandalf surmised, looking to Caladwen. Caladwen nodded.

"I agree, wee Burglar. It is too dangerous for you to return to Erebor."

"I'm not afraid of Thôrin." Bilbo told them defiantly.

"But you should be!" Gandalf shouted, catching Bilbo by surprise. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold, gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain." The wizard warned. Caladwen frowned, thinking back to her dream. The undulating form she saw under the ice, she realized now that it did look a lot like a serpent. That explained why Thôrin was acting the way he was.

"My Lady!" Bard called from the castle. Caladwen turned, looking up at him expectantly. "You are needed in the healing house. There's a fever around." He told her. Caladwen frowned at Bilbo, crouching beside him.

"Please, Bilbo. Listen to the wizard. They are much wiser than we give them credit for." She smiled, taking her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

Early the next morning, the army of men and elves rolled out en mass over the plain between Dale and Erebor. The elves, heavily armed and highly coordinated, made room for the small army of men among their ranks, who in comparison seemed like helpless children. Caladwen frowned as her, Thranduil, and Bard made their way through the crowd. They were fishermen, not fighters.

As Caladwen and her party approached the front gate, she could see that the dwarves had already settled down atop The blockade wall, and Thôrin glared down at her in contempt. Just as they breached the wall of elves, Thôrin drew his bow, nocking an arrow and letting it fly. It sank into the ground in front of Caladwen's horse and she stopped, staring up at him in angry surprise.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." He called, drawing his bow again. Beside Caladwen, Thranduil tilted his head, and behind the three a host of Elven archers drew their bows, arming them. All of the dwarves on the wall, except for Thôrin, ducked, and Thranduil smiled, raising his hand. The elves stowed their arrows, and Thranduil's smirk grew.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered… And accepted." Thranduil smirked at the King Under the Mountain.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You _have nothing!_" Thôrin shouted from the ramparts. Thranduil turned to look at Caladwen and Caladwen frowned up at Thôrin, reaching into her satchel and pulling out the Arkenstone. Caladwen held the brightly lit stone above her head, and Thôrin glared at her, lowering his bow.

"Wenny… you have the Arkenstone?!" Kíli shouted from the top of the blockade. "You thief! Traitor!" He hissed. Caladwen could feel her heart breaking with every word he said, and with sad eyes she looked to Thranduil. He seemed pleased with himself, and it was only then that Caladwen realized this had been his plan all along, to completely destroy her relationship with her Dwarven friends. "That stone belongs to our King!"

"And he may have it- in our goodwill." Thranduil said, nodding to Caladwen. Caladwen only glared at him as she returned the stone to her satchel bag. "But first he must honor his word." Caladwen waited for what years for throin to speak again, and when he did he said something that Caladwen did not expect, even from a dwarf as stubborn as he.

"They are taking us for fools! This is a ruse!" Thôrin shouted, pointing his finger at Caladwen. "A filthy lie, dreamt up by the she elf who had been against us from the start!"

"Thôrin!" Caladwen shouted up to him, begging for him to please stop. but he was beyond reasoning.

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!" Thôrin shouted, drawing his bow and pointing it at her. Caladwen stared up at her once ally fearfully, ready for his arrow to fly.

"It's no trick." A small voice spoke up from atop the wall. Caladwen froze as Bilbo made his way to Thôrin, and she glanced at Bard with wide eyes. He was supposed to be gone, and if not gone he was _not supposed to be here_. "The stone is real. I gave it to them." The wall went silent and Thôrin dropped his bow, watching Bilbo with a face of anger and sorrow. Caladwen looked at Thranduil, who shook his head at her. But again she did not listen.

Caladwen dismounted her horse, and with all dwarf eyes on Bilbo, she ran towards the bottom of the wall. Above her an argument had began, Thôrin's temper rising as Bilbo explained himself as calmly as he could. Caladwen could barely hear them over the pounding of her pulse in her ears. Quickly she scaled the wall, reaching the top as Thôrin demanded Bilbo be thrown from the rampart.

"Thôrin! You will yield!" Caladwen shouted, jumping to the top of the wall and drawing her bow. She pointed it at the Dwarf who would be King's chest, and he froze, glaring at her maliciously. "And if you hurt one hair on his head, you will not live to regret it." She hissed, her voice cracking with emotion.

"If you do not like my burglar then please don't damage him!" Gandalf's voice boomed from down below. Caladwen dared not look, as nearly every dwarf's eyes were on her, scared, confused. Caladwen breathed sharply, her eyes burning with tears, but she dared not move. "Return him to Amdirvaethil, and I will see him removed from your employ!" Gandalf shouted again, and this time Thôrin released Bilbo, tossing him to the side of the wall that Caladwen stood on.

"Get on that rope and go, fast." Caladwen told Bilbo.

"But-"

"Now, little one." She said, more firm.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thôrin, son of Thrain!" Gandalf called again. Once Caladwen knew Bilbo was safe, she lowered her bow, frowning at her Dwarven friends.

"Wenny…" Kíli whispered from behind Thôrin, earning a glare from his King.

"I am sorry, melinîn. (my friends.)" She told him, turning to grab up Bilbo's rope.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" Thôrin shouted. "Or Shire rats! Or she elves for they betwixt my kin and made of me a fool!" His curses were hard for Caladwen and Bilbo to listen too, and Caladwen escorted Bilbo over to Gandalf, who was now standing beside her steed.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard asked. Thôrin ignored him, looking past the army that lay in his fields. Caladwen returned to her horse, waiting for Thôrin's reply. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war!" As the army waited for Thôrin's answer, a large raven flew down from the sky, perching beside Thôrin on the wall. They stared at each other for a long moment before Thôrin smirked at the King of Mirkwood.

"I will have war!" in the distance, behind and to the left of the army of Mirkwood, came a distinct rumbling. Caladwen turned, concerned, and was surprised to find the ridge being swarmed by a battalion of heavily armored dwarf troops. Leading the army was a huge Dwarf, riding an armored battle pig. Caladwen turned, looking at Thranduil and Bard in turn.

"It is Dain, the Iron Hills- Thôrin's cousin." Gandalf told Caladwen, seeing the confusion on her face. Behind them, Thôrin's company began to cheer as they saw their backup arriving.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asked, and Gandalf sighed, looking at both Bilbo and Caladwen.

"I've always found Thôrin to be more reasonable of the two." Gandalf groaned. Beside Caladwen, Thranduil began shouting orders to his army in elvish.

"Ribo i thangail! (Rush the shield fence!)" He shouted, running off through his army. Caladwen followed him through the elves and men as they began marching towards the dwarves of the Iron Hills. The two armies halted a short distance from one another, and Dain rode his pig onto a rock over look. After clearing his throat, he addressed the Elves and Men

"Good morning! How are we all?" He shouted to them, almost as if he was expecting an answer. "I have a proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time, would you consider just…" He paused thoughtfully. "Just SODDING OFF?!" his voice echoed across the plains, causing the townspeople around Caladwen to step back in fear. The elves of Mirkwood army free their swords in unison as Dain continued on his tirade.

"Come now, Lord Dain!" Gandalf called, his voice booming.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain shouted over the plains. Caladwen took a deep breath, looking down at Bilbo from her horse.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves! A legion of orcs March on the mountain! Stand your army down!"

"I would not stand down before any elf! Least not this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain gestured towards Thranduil, and Caladwen turned to look at him. He was not happy at being called out. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin- I'll split his pretty head open!" Dain howled. "see if he's still smirking then!" Any other day, Caladwen would be on board with tearing Thranduil down, but today was not this day.

"Let them advance, see how far they get." Thranduil sneered.

"You think I give a damn about your friends you pointy eared princess?" Dain shouted back to Thranduil as he made his way back to his army. "Let's gives these bastards a good hammering!" His words were met with shouts in Khuzdul and the dwarves of Thôrin's company joined in on their cheering.

Around her, the elves began to get in formation and those at the head of the army brought out their shields. Behind them, the archers lined up, pointing their bows at the Iron Hills. Thranduil raised his hands, readying to command his army to strike, when suddenly a rumbling was heard at the base of a mountain sour behind them. Caladwen grew silent, the last time that rumbling came, it signaled another army was arriving, but to her horror it was not just an army.

Several massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, broke through the base of the mountain known as Raven Hill. They roared as they jumped into the air, crashing down to the ground. The worms retreated into the tunnels they'd made through the mountain and as the mist cleared several orcs appeared atop of the mountain.

The orcs shouted down to the armies in black speech, commanding for his armies to come forth, signalling with a large wooden structure behind him. A horn sounded from the hill and immediately legions of orcs began pouring out of the worms tunnels.

The dwarves of the Iron Hills turned, the army of elves forgotten. Caladwen watched as they ran across the plain, making a shield wall. The dwarves began shouting commands, creating between them and the advancing orcs a wall of sheilds. Thranduil looked on as the orcs approached the dwarves and Caladwen turned her horse to look at him.

"They will be slaughtered. Help them." She told him, praying that he would listen to her. Thranduil raised his chin to her, too proud to do anything and Caladwen watched him wide eyed. "My Lord, please!" She shouted, this time more urgent as now the Orcs had nearly reached the dwarves.

Thranduil glared at her, raising his hand, finally signalling for his armies to advance. The elves moved in one group, vaulting over the dwarven shield wall and into the fray. Caladwen said nothing, merely glared at Thranduil, as Azog signalled from the top of the mountain. From the caves, another swarm of orcs appeared, including massive trolls and other monsters.

From Raven Hill, Azog shouted down to his new group of orcs, commanding them in black speech to move to the city. Caladwen froze, looking at Thranduil and then Bard. The Horn again sounded in the distance, and the orc legion ran for the city of Dale. It was only then that Caladwen realized that they were closer to the city than any of the other armies. Her heart sank as they enter the city in thralls.

"Fall back to Dale! Now!" Bard commanded. The army of men followed and Thranduil nodded to Caladwen as they, too, followed. Thranduil took point as they came to the infested bridge of Dale. His stag lowered his head, trampling some orcs and spearing several more. The stag lifted his head, and in one fluid motion, Thranduil removed the heads of all of the speared orcs with his sword. Behind him, Caladwen fought of several more orc, kicking a few of them of the edge of the bridge and beheading the rest with her sword

As they thundered into the city, Thranduil's stag was killed by multiple orc arrows, and he fell to the ground. As the stag fell, Thranduil leapt from his back, rolling to his knees. Caladwen turned, watching as he fell and she jumped from her mare to land beside the King.

"You should make for the keep." Thranduil hissed, unsheathing both of his swords. Caladwen followed suit, taking out her sword as well. She had no time for a rebuttal, the orc party closed in on them fast. With a growl, dozens of orcs descended upon Caladwen and Thranduil, and the pair of elves dove into the fray.

Caladwen and Thranduil stood their backs to each other, sure to keep an eye out for the other's blindspot. They moved as a unit, turning and slashing in time with each other. The orcs around them fell and as Caladwen and Thranduil finished their first rotation, a swarm of Mirkwood Soldiers joined them in the courtyard.

Finally able to take a breather, Caladwen looked on as several trolls broke through the battlements behind her, swarming their way into the market with a company of orcs at their heels. She was terrified, the women, children and elderly were just past the market, and she knew she had to help them. A couple more orcs rans for Caladwen, but they were taken care of with a twirl of Thranduil's blades. He looked at her over his shoulder, gesturing with his head.

"Go. Take a troupe." He told her. Caladwen nodded, her heart nearly leaping from her chest.

"go-vaethanc ne ndagor! (we fight together!)" She shouted, pointing at the group that had just arrived. "Gerth nin orch!" They nodded, following her off into the market.

Just as she had feared, the orcs had the men of Dale on retreat. All around her lay bodies of men, slain by the orc forces that terrorized the city.

"Sevig hûr! (Charge them!)" She shouted, pointing her sword at the wall of orcs between them and the humans. By now, several orc had realized that the elves were behind them, and they turned, growling at them. "Maetho na like n'i maerthorath dengin! (We fight to the last man!)" She commanded, running with her kin to the head of the fight.

The elves were like a wave of death and as they ran out the orcs they easily cut through them. Orc after orc fell, staining the ground beneath them in black. Realizing they had back up, the men rallied, rushing back into the market to assist their elf friends. Sandwiched between two platoons, the orcs we're all but done for, and as Caladwen fought her way to the middle of their forces, she realized that they had won this round.

"No direg! Watch the wall!" She shouted, pointing to the broken battlement with her sword. "Gerth ni heth wîn! None survive!" She called as the group of men and elves set up for another onslaught.

"Amdirvaethil!" A familiar voice shouted from behind. Caladwen turned, Gandalf and Bilbo waving to her from the pass to the residential level. Caladwen turned to check on her small army, seeing they had things under control, she joined the pair.

"We may yet survive this." Caladwen smiled at them. Bilbo, transfixed on something behind Caladwen, brushed past her.

"It's Thôrin." He whispered as Caladwen and Gandalf joined him. Sure enough, four Dwarves were rushing to the top of a nearby mountain, the mountain that the orc army had gone under, Ravenhill.

"And Fíli and Kíli and Dwalin!" Caladwen shouted, concerned. She did not like them going off on their own. Caladwen knew she had to help them.

"He's taking his best warriors!" Gandalf.

exclaimed. Thôrin and his companions had reached the top of the mountain, disappearing into it's cold heights.

"To do what?" Bilbo asked them. Gandalf smiled.

"To cut off the head of the snake." He said, pointing towards Azog, who stood at the top of Raven Hill. Caladwen frowned. She had to go.

"Gandalf!" A shout came, with the sound of hooves, from behind the three. Turning, Caladwen was surprised to find that Legolas and Tauriel had returned.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf smiled, relieved. Legolas hopped down from his horse, Tauriel not far behind, and he approached them, his face serious. He regarded Caladwen momentarily, long enough to check that she was alright. Tauriel walked up beside him, smiling at Caladwen before embracing her, like a friend.

"There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us." He told the wizard gravely. Gandalf froze, fear evident in his face. That look alone was enough to turn Caladwen's blood cold.

"Gundabad… This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north." Gandalf cursed.

"Wait. The north?" Caladwen asked, looking at Legolas fearfully. "Are you certain?" Legolas nodded slowly and Caladwen felt hear heart sink. She turned, looking up at Ravenhill with wide, terrified eyes.

"Caladwen, what is it?" Tauriel asked her. Caladwen looked at her over her shoulder.

"Thôrin is up there. And Fíli and Kíli." Caladwen gave Tauriel a pointed look. Tauriel's face fell.

"We must get over there!" Tauriel shouted, turning to head out of the city. Legolas grabbed her hand, but she pulled away. Caladwen stepped between the pair, putting a hand on Legolas' chest.

"Go. We will bring help." She told her. Tauriel nodded and Legolas glared down at Caladwen, astonished, attempting to push past her. "You cannot stop her and we don't have time to argue." Caladwen told him.

"Then I will go with her!" Legolas shouted.

"_I need you here!_" Caladwen growled, suddenly feeling hurt. Legolas froze, his face softening. "Tauriel will be fine, but I will need help!" She told him, gesturing towards a small battalion of Mirkwood elves that had exited the market level. "Your father will not do it for me." She begged Legolas. Legolas studied her, his hand finding hers. It was only then that she realized it still rested on his chest. He watched her quietly for a moment, before silently nodding.

"Let us go." He said, resolute.

"Have either of you seen Bilbo?" Gandalf asked them suddenly. The pair broke away from each other, Caladwen looking around the courtyard frantically. Her and Gandalf met eyes and Gandalf nodded to her. "Hurry and gather your army. He has made his way to Ravenhill alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

Caladwen and Legolas marched through the city. Both sides of the fray took heavy losses, the orcs more than the men and elves, but they were still numerous. Caladwen frowned as her and Legolas made their way through the city, stepping over the dead of meen and elves alike. Legolas struggled with the sight of his fallen kin as he walked, and Caladwen gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ni dem angin. (I am sad for you.)" Caladwen told him. Legolas said nothing as he grabbed her hand with his. These were his friends, some he had known his whole life, their whole lives. From around the corner, down the body lined street, stepped Thranduil, and what remained of his patrol.

"Legolas, nîn drego. (We are recalling.)" Thranduil told him. Legolas' face fell and he turned to look at Caladwen who was equally as astonished.

"My Lord, you must dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be over run!" Caladwen told him, walking towards him. Thranduil said nothing, narrowing his eyes at her. Caladwen stopped in her tracks, his cold stare freezing her where she stood. "Thôrin must be warned!"

"By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land." Thranduil told her icily. He made to walk past Caladwen, but she stepped in front of him, matching his step again as he made to pass to the other side. She was tired of the coward of an elf.

"You will go no further." She hissed at him. Thranduil raised his chin at her, clenching his jaw.

"You will get out of my way." He told her, just as quietly.

"The dwarves will be slaughtered, I have _seen _it! Would you not help them?" Caladwen asked incredulously.

"Today, tomorrow, one year hence. A hundred years from now those dwarves will die." Thranduil spat. "What does it matter if you've _seen it or not__._ They are mortal and that is what life has given them!" Thranduil told her, brushing past. He turned to his son, barking another order. "Find Tauriel and go home. I will not waste another elf life here."

"Tauriel is gone." Caladwen told him. Thranduil froze, turning on his heels to glare at her. "I sent her up the mountain after the one that she loves." She told him defiantly.

"You did what."

"She has gone to help them, because she is a better elf than you. You think your life is worth more than theirs?!" Caladwen shouted at him. Thranduil growled, turning back to her and raising his hand. Caladwen flinched, but she had nothing to be afraid of. Legolas, who had been watching their exchange, torn between the pair, had finally stepped in. He grabbed his father's wrist and Thranduil turned to look at him, wide eyed.

"Do not touch her." Legolas told him, pulling Thranduil's arm to his side. Legolas jaw set as he watched the fight between Caladwen and his father. He was drawn to both sides, his father's was his duty, but he knew Caladwen's side was his honor. He knew which side he was on. Thranduil stared at his son in shock and anger, how dare he? Legolas took a step between them, but Thranduil's glare was violent.

"Get out of my sight, and if I see you again I will imprison you _until you fade_!" He cursed at Caladwen. Caladwen did not move as she looked at him in disgust.

"I would never set foot in the company of a coward again!" She told him, running off towards Dale. She did not even look over her shoulder, not that she needed to. Legolas was behind her every step of the way. She looked at him with a sad smile. "Thank you."

"I was just doing what I knew was right." He returned her smile.

* * *

As Legolas and Caladwen made their way towards Ravenhill, several hundred bats began amassing around them, threatening to knock them from the winding road leading up to Ravenhill. Caladwen cried out as she was nearly knocked over by one that was flying low, towards the battlefield below.

"No!" She shouted as they began swooping through the ranks of dwarves, causing mayhem in their wake. Another bat flew up, taking Legolas by his shoulder. "Legolas!" Caladwen cried fearfully, grabbing for him.

"Go to Ravenhill!" Legolas shouted, stopping Caladwen before she fell from the path. "I will meet you there!" He shouted down as the bat flew up towards the mountain above. Caladwen gasped, looking up the mountain after him, her eyes finding Tauriel and Kíli together, fighting a large group of orc.

Resolve renewed, Caladwen began to sprint towards the side of the mountain, climbing the rocky edge gracefully. It did not take long for her to reach the top and no sooner had she hoisted herself to the top, then she was bum rushed by three orc. With a shout, she unsheathed her sword, jabbing at the first and skewering him on her blade. Caladwen turned, dodging the next orc as he blew past her, and she kicked the dead orc from the end of her blade, sending both orcs careening to their death from the top of the hill.

The third orc lashed out at Caladwen, smashing her in the back of the head with his sword hilt, sending her tumbling to the floor. Caladwen cried out in pain, grabbing for the back of her head as she hit the ground. Her hand came away bloody, the orc had got her good. Behind her, the orc growled, and Caladwen rolled to the side, just barely missed by the Orc's sword. When he had attacked her, the blow caused Caladwen to drop her sword, and with no weapon to defend herself, she kicked at the orc, nailing him in his gut as he reared for another swing.

Winded, the orc dropped his sword, clutching for his belly. With a growl, he glared up at Caladwen, who crawled backwards until she ran out of room to crawl. The orc had her trapped. Standing, the orc lunged for her, stopped short by a surprise arrow to the side of his skull. As the orc teetered precariously on the edge of the mountain, and Caladwen kicked it's side, sending him falling to his death after the other two.

Clamoring to her feet, Caladwen looked for the shooter of that arrow, surprised to find Legolas seated atop a large tower. Caladwen nodded at him, grabbing up her sword and taking off into the castle ruins where she'd seen Kíli and Tauriel.

"Tauriel!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the bare walls. Above her was the sound of steel on steel, a sword fight, and she hastened her way up the steps to the dilapidated guard tower.

"NO!" Caladwen heard Tauriel scream from above, and her heart stopped as she made it to the first level. Rushing out onto the floor, Caladwen was loathed to find it empty. As Caladwen turned to leave, two figures fell from the story above her, Tauriel and the white orc from Laketown.

"TAURIEL!" Caladwen shrieked, watching in fear as they rolled down the mountainside, Tauriel landing on a broken staircase. The white orc, Bolg as Legolas had called him, landed not far from her. To Caladwen's horror, he rose to his feet first, Tauriel hadn't moved.

Thinking fast, Caladwen jumped from the floor she stood on, landing on her feet as she slid down the mountainside. Thankfully, she'd landed beside Tauriel, and Caladwen crouched beside her, listening for her breathing.

"She's dead!" A raspy voice sneered in black speech. Caladwen glared up at him, standing and holding her sword in front of her.

"No, you are!" Caladwen raged, lunging for Bolg. Bolg easily dodged her, grabbing her forearm and tossing her down the hillside, towards a giant ravine. Caladwen rolled to a stop mere feet from the edge, glaring up at Bolg.

"How is your neck?" He taunted her. Caladwen reached her hand up, grabbing her throat gently as Bolg laughed. Behind her came a loud rumbling, and Bolg stared up at the sky past her, eyes wide. Despite her better judgement, Caladwen turned, and she struggled to her feet as a giant tower collapsed over the ravine behind her.

"Legolas!" Caladwen shouted across the bridge. Legolas glared at Bolg defiantly, and he charged the orc. Bolg growled, shoving Caladwen to the side violently before he too ran for Legolas.

"Check on Tauriel!" Legolas shouted as he dodged a swing from Bolg's giant mace. Caladwen nodded, rushing up the broken stairs, only to find Tauriel missing. Frantically, she searched the surrounding area, until she found Tauriel at the ruins above.

"Tauriel!" Caladwen shouted after her. Tauriel stopped, turning to look at Caladwen with tears in her eyes. Caladwen felt her heart sink as her long time friend dashed into the castle and out of sight. Oh no… I was too late! She thought, clutching her belly. It felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.

The sounds of Legolas' fight with Bolg could be heard from the chasm, and Caladwen turned in time to see Legolas throw Orcrist across the gap to the top of the frozen waterfall, impaling an orc which stood menacingly over Thôrin. Thôrin stood, removing the sword and shoving the orc over the edge of the waterfall, giving Legolas an appraising nod. Thôrin turned, nodding at Caladwen as well before running off to fight Azog. To her right, Legolas and Bolg continued their fight, Legolas replacing Orcrist with two small knives. Bolg, who had lost his mace, punched the ground beneath Legolas, and Legolas shouted in surprise as he fell through.

"LEGOLAS!" Caladwen shouted, sprinting onto the bridge after Bolg, jumping and swinging her fist at the orc. She punched him hard, sending him stumbling backwards. The bridge under her feet shifted and to her surprise, Legolas swang to the top of the bridge, nailing Bolg in his face with his own fist.

The pair of elves began to double team the orc, landing hits and kicks while dodging Bolg's attacks. Thankfully, he was unarmed, which skewed the playing field in their favor, as Legolas had his blades. Bolg, tired of Caladwen's shenanigans, threw her across the chasm whence she came and she landed roughly on her backside, skidding to a stop.

Behind her, Legolas stabbed at Bolg, and just like in Laketown, he caught the blade under his arm. But this time, Legolas was prepared. Using the knife as leverage, Legolas swung atop Bolg's shoulder, stabbing Bolg through the skull, killing him. As he leapt from Bolg's shoulders onto the land beside Caladwen, the makeshift bridge cracked loudly, plummeting into the canyon, Bolg's dead body going with it.

"Are you alright?" He asked Caladwen, extending his hand to help her up. Caladwen took it, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"I am fine." Caladwen told him. Legolas touched the back of her neck, pulling his hand back red. He showed it to her with serious eyes.

"I suppose this is fine?" He asked. Caladwen frowned at him, touching her head, pulling her fingers back as they stung. With a sigh, Legolas turned, looking behind him for Tauriel.

"She went back up the mountain... Kîli…" Caladwen frowned, looking at the ground. She knew that's what it was. She knew, deep down in her core, that she had failed, that Kíli was dead. Legolas, pained, gently grabbed Caladwen's shoulder with one hand, and her chin with the other.

"I am sorry." He whispered. Legolas meant what he said, Caladwen had lost a dear friend to her. It honestly hurt him to see her like this.

"I couldn't get to him in time!" Caladwen wept, wiping her eyes with her palms. She sniffed, turning towards the falls. "Thôrin." She whispered, looking up at Legolas frantically. She could still help him, she could save Thôrin, and then Fíli.

"Let us go." Legolas told her with a nod. Caladwen led Legolas back up the mountain side and into the ruined castle. He paused briefly, looking up at the stairs where Tauriel undoubtedly was. Caladwen frowned at him.

"You can go." She told him quietly. Legolas shook his head.

"No, I will let her mourn for her love. It is you who needs me." He told her, exiting the broken tower. Caladwen felt a faint smile grow on her face, but it was gone as soon as she stepped out of the tower. Legolas was waiting for her several feet away, frowning down at a pile of something. Caladwen slowed, there was a blonde tuft, hair. She recognized that hair.

"F-Fíli…" Her voice was a little louder than a whisper as she joined Legolas. Caladwen stared at Fíli's dead body in horrified disbelief and she turned, frantically searching the snowy ground around her. "Thôrin!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the wind. "THÔRIN!"

"Caladwen." Legolas spoke her name, staring off behind her. He pointed with his eyes and Caladwen turned. Nearly a hundred feet away, barely seen through the icy fog, was a body, hunched and crying. Caladwen's heart began to race and her slow walk turned into a sprint as she made her way towards the figure. She slipped on the ice, but she did not care, and she came sliding to a stop only a few feet away.

To her surprise, the figure was not Thôrin, but it was Bilbo, and when he heard her footsteps behind him, he turned. His eyes were sad, rimmed red with tears, as he looked up at her, and Bilbo shook his head.

"You shouldn't come over here." He told her. Caladwen froze, stomach tied in knots.

"Why not." It was not a question. Bilbo sighed, his breathing ragged. He held back a sob, turning back around to whatever it was that he was sitting next to. As Caladwen grew closer she realized that Bilbo laid hunched over a body. _No_… she thought, closing the gap between them.

Caladwen dropped to her knees across from Bilbo, who was sat beside Thôrin's dead body. Her hands hovered above him, not sure where to touch first and with a sob, she leaned her ear close to his face. Bilbo watched her sadly, frowning as she wept, realizing that Thôrin wasn't breathing.

"I didn't make it in time…" She cried, placing her head on Thôrin's shoulder. "I am so sorry." She told him. Bilbo cleared his throat, reaching behind him.

"He uh…" He paused, taking a deep breath. Caladwen looked up at him, surprised to find that in his hand he held Orcrist. "He-he told me to tell you that elven blades never dull, First Sister." Bilbo sobbed, handing over the sword to Caladwen. She took it silently, staring at it. She felt numb, cold, and she gripped Orcrist's sheath until her knuckles turned white. Beside her, Legolas sat, staring down at Thôrin in silence. Caladwen frowned up at him, and Legolas sighed as she put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Diheno nîn, ni dem angin." He spoke to her in elvish, condolences, Bilbo could only assume.

Bilbo watched as Caladwen openly wept, her head on Legolas' shoulder. As surprised as he was to see Legolas sitting here, mourning the death of a dwarf, he was equally surprised to see them here together, given their last few encounters. Despite the weight of the situation Bilbo felt relief as he watched them and he stood, groaning as he did.

Behind the trio, footsteps could be heard, and they all looked up, prepared for more fighting. Surprise be to them when Thranduil and Gandalf joined them, a legion of elf soldiers at their backs. Gandalf looked over at Caladwen with a frown before beckoning for Bilbo to join him

"Bilbo Baggins." The wizard croaked, reaching out for him. The Hobbit gave one last look to Caladwen and Legolas before joining Gandalf, who led him to a broken wall, where they sat. Thranduil called for his army to halt as he walked over to Legolas and Caladwen. Legolas stood from where was sat, staring up at his father defiantly.

"I… cannot go back." Legolas told him finally. Caladwen froze, looking up at the pair with wide eyes. Thranduil acknowledged her with a tight frown, before looking at his son.

"Where will you go?" Thranduil asked him quietly. Legolas looked at his father, confused and angry and sad. He looked down at Caladwen, the confusion and anger gone from his face.

"I will return Caladwen to Rivendell and then…" He trailed off, looking at his feet. "And then I do not know." Thranduil frowned at him, breathing deeply.

"I should ask you to go north and find the Dúnedain." He told him quietly. Legolas looked as if he wanted to argue but Thranduil silenced him with a wave of his hand. "There's a young ranger amongst them- you should meet him. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one."

"What is his name?"

"In the wild, he's known as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself." Thranduil told him. Legolas nodded, his attentions returning to Caladwen, who had been nearly forgotten. He crouched beside her and Thranduil watched them queerly for a moment before turning to leave. "I am sorry for your loss, Amdirvaethil. I would not wish it on any elf." He called before walking away. Caladwen stared after him, boring holes into his back.

"We should go get the other dwarves. They will want to bury their dead." Legolas whispered, extending his hand to her. Hesitantly, Caladwen took it, wiping her face as she stood. Caladwen nodded and Legolas took her hand in his, leading her down the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The funeral of Thôrin Oakenshield shield and his kin was a somber moment. It was held in Erebor, Caladwen's first time seeing it in person, she thought it would be a more festive occasion, but she was wrong. Legolas and Tauriel also merited an invitation, though Tauriel did not come. No one had seen her since their time at Ravenhill and she was gone by the time the other dwarves came to collect the bodies of their fallen.

Caladwen frowned at the slabs of marble that each dwarf was sat upon. They seemed so peaceful in death and it was then that she realized that they would never call her Wenny again. She would never hear them sing again. They would never tease her about Haldír again. Swallowing, Caladwen looked up at Legolas quietly, who was focused on the ground beneath his feet.

"Tonight, there is to be a great feast. Songs will be sung, tales will be told and Thôrin Oakenshield will pass into legend." Balin told everyone, earning cheers from the dwarves around Caladwen. With a smile, Balin approached Caladwen, taking her hand in his. "That is an open invitation for you as well, First Sister." He told her, patting her hands. Caladwen smiled at him, the rest of the dwarves moving off to prepare for dinner.

"I think we will slip away quietly. Will you tell the others I said goodbye?" Caladwen asked him.

Balin nodded, following the rest of his kin further into Erebor. Caladwen watched them go quietly, turning to Legolas. "I am ready." She told him, earning a tight smile.

"Well I most certainly am not." Bilbo called from behind. Caladwen turned, coming face to face with a rather cross Halfling. He folded his arms, staring up at her expectantly. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" He asked her. Caladwen frowned, she had been caught. Caladwen crouched beside him, smiling as she did.

"I was never good at saying goodbye." She admitted, chuckling as she did. Bilbo smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

"This isn't goodbye." He told her. "Should you ever be passing Bag End, tea time is at four- there's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." Bilbo glanced up at Legolas, who smiled at the pair, and Bilbo patted her cheek. "Both of you." He finished, wrapping his arms around Caladwen's neck. Caladwen did the same, squeezing the Hobbit tightly. "Don't bother knocking." He told her, holding back tears.

"I would never dream of it." Caladwen laughed, also fighting a sob.

"I will see you soon." Bilbo told her, taking a step back. He began to walk in the direction that the dwarves had taken, stopping once to look back at Wenny. She smiled at him, as he her, before disappearing into Erebor depths. With a sniff, Caladwen stood.

"Please take me home." She whispered, pleading with him. Legolas smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Of course." He told her, extending his elbow for her to take.

* * *

The road to Rivendell was much longer than the road to Erebor. Legolas had decided to go around Mirkwood, as neither of them were prepared to face Thranduil or fight giant spiders. Their trip, though quiet, was not boring, and they had used this time to become reacquainted as old friends.

They had arrived at the gates to Rivendell much too soon for Caladwen's taste, and she paused outside, staring up at them. Legolas smiled at her, grabbing her hand which was sat holding the reins to the horse Bard had lent them. Caladwen looked over at him with a frown.

"I am afraid that Rivendell will be quite boring now." Caladwen told him honestly.

"You could come and find the Dúnedain with me, if you would like." He offered her. Caladwen feigned shock, giving him a hard time. Legolas chuckled, shaking his head. With a sigh, Caladwen shook her head.

"I've had enough adventure for now." She told him finally. Legolas nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"Then let us get you home." He told her, leading the way into the gate.

As they entered, several people of Rivendell waved to them, excited to see Caladwen return home. To her surprise, Elrond was already waiting for her at the gate, Arwen standing beside him. As her horse came to a stop, Caladwen jumped from it's back, running up to greet her cousin with a hug.

"You're back from Lorien!" Caladwen exclaimed with a smile, pulling her cousin tighter.

"I have missed you!" Arwen told Caladwen, smiling as they pulled away from each other. Caladwen returned her smile as Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have done well, Hinyë." Elrond told her happily. "But I welcome you home again."

"I have missed you both so much." Caladwen sobbed. Elrond pat her back, turning to look at Legolas, who sat, momentarily forgotten, on his horse.

"Legolas Thranduilion, you have my thanks for returning my niece to us." Elrond smiled at him, which Legolas returned. "I trust she was not too much of a handful?"

"She is the same impetuous child from our youth." Legolas told him. Elrond chuckled.

"Would you stay for dinner and a warm bed? In payment for bringing her home?" Legolas shook his head.

"I cannot, I seek the Dúnedain of the north and I must make haste if I want to make good time." Legolas told him honestly. Elrond nodded.

"No gelin idh raid gîn, a no adel gin i cwest. (May your paths be green and the breeze behind you.)" Elrond told him. Legolas turned to leave, his job done.

"Legolas, wait!" Caladwen shouted after him. Legolas stopped, turning in his saddle. "Be careful, please." She said finally.

"I will see you again soon, Caladwen." Legolas told her. Caladwen felt her chest grow warm and Elrond placed a hand on both her and Arwen's shoulders.

"We should go eat, you have catching up to do." He told them. Caladwen nodded, watching as Legolas rode off out of Rivendell. Something was coming, she could feel it, and as he exited Rivendell Legolas turned, one last time, to look at Caladwen, before riding off into the distance.


	7. Epilogue

**_Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaack!_**

**_So this is the long promised prequel series to my Lord of the Rings OC Trilogy. Expect lots of background for our OC and also an introduction to her relationship with Legolas! If you've already read my first trilogy, awesome! but expect to read it again bc after i'm done uploading The Hobbit series, I will be going back through that one and uploading my edits! and there have been A LOT of edits, from grammar to entire story changes!_**

**_If you haven't already read my first trilogy, DON'T. As i said earlier, I WILL be editing it A LOT._**

**_Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

The Halls of Rivendell we're bustling with activity and rumors swirled between the elves that walked them.

"He is arriving."

"The halfling returns."

Caladwen could not contain herself, she had heard for weeks that Bilbo Baggins was returning to Rivendell, and she was excited to see her old friend again, excited for the mischief he brought with him. As she rounded the corner towards his room, Caladwen paused at his door, listening intently. Before knocking at it. A faint "come in" could be heard from inside. With a flurry of excitement, Caladwen entered the room, surprised to find not her friend, but an older Hobbit where Bilbo should be.

The older halfling paused, turning to look fondly at Caladwen. He smiled at the girl, placing on his bed a brown tunic and petticoat.

"Hello, Wenny." He spoke quietly. Her shock fading, Caladwen leaned against the door frame with a cheeky grin.

"Mae athollen, wee Burglar. (Welcome home, wee Burglar.)" She said softly, pushing herself from the door frame to join him at his bedside. On the desk across the room, she spied a giant leather bound volume, which she ran a finger across coyly. "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale…" She trailed off, turning to look at her friend. "You've finished it?" she remembered him talking about his book in his correspondences.

"Not quite." He chuckled, returning to his unpacking. "But, there's quite a featurette about you in there." He continued, humming to himself.

"Me?" Caladwen blushed, smiling at the worn leather cover quietly.

"Yes, the First Sister of Durin who helped Thorin Oakenshield find himself again."

"That was your idea." She mused, thinking back to their friend. "I'm not even sure if he knew I'd done it for him…" She trailed off, thinking back on how he'd spoken to her. The King of the Elves forced her hand, and tensions rose. She wasn't even sure if the rest of her party understood either.

"Or course he knew." Bilbo said matter of factly. "I told him." Bilbo's voice broke, though he did not cease his unpacking. "Before he passed." Caladwen frowned at Bilbo, crossing to sit at his bedside.

"I have missed you, _so much_, my friend." She told him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to her chest in a tight hug. Bilbo froze, bringing his arms around her waist tightly.

"Aye," He hushed, pulling away from her. After several long seconds, he spoke again. "How is Tauriel?" He asked her, though unsure of the answer to expect. Caladwen frowned at him, standing up as she did. His question wasn't unexpected, though it still came as a surprise.

"I have not seen Tauriel since Ravenhill..." Caladwen told him. Bilbo gave her a pitious smile, stepping back away from her.

"Shame. I only ask, because I saw King Thranduil and Legolas on my way in. Apparently your Uncle sought an audience with them." He smiled at her, returning to his unpacking. "She was not with them." Caladwen narrowed her eyes at her old friend as her heart dropped to her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak, when a series of sharp knocks sounded at Bilbo's door. They didn't wait for an answer, and a handmaiden entered the room.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but Lord Elrond requests you in his study." She apologized. Caladwen threw Bilbo a curious look, before crossing the room, stopping just shy of the door.

"Get unpacking, Burglar, we've mischief to manage." She teased, leaving his room. Bilbo sighed.

"I'm a bit old for mischief!" He called after her with a chuckle.


End file.
